Le soupir de la vie
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -¡No Chloe, no me iré! ¡No pienso dejarte así! -apuro a decir atrapando las muñecas de la rubia para atraerla a su pecho de manera protectora, acariciando sus largos cabellos dorados con infinita ternura. Porque ella lo necesitaba, y el también sentía la necesidad de hacerlo (Para el concurso de Wattpad #Friendzone, creado por@ParisCDH. Pareja: Adriloe)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #Friendzone**

 **(Creado por ParisCDH)**

 **(Chloe/Antibug, Queen Bee y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Entrando en el living, Chloe Bourgeois camino con desgano hasta su habitación. Sus zapatos blancos con suelas negras que tanto adoraba hacían eco sobre el piso embaldosado y arrastrando sin el menor cuidado el bolso que solía usar para ir a la escuela, cerro la puerta tras de si. Ignorando los ojos acuosos y poco disimulados de su mayordomo.

Una vez dentro, la chica sintió las poderosas palpitaciones de su corazon mientras soltaba el bolso de manera descuidada y procedía a quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior antes de enredarse en una toalla y caminar hasta el baño.

De pronto, la atmósfera cambio. La luz encendida poco ayudaba a iluminar aquel cuarto que para Chloe, simplemente parecía obscuro, frió y denso.

Estremeciéndose violentamente, la chica permanecía estática frente al espejo. Observando con atención la multitud de fotografías que mantenía pegadas en la pared mas cercana, aquellas que mostraban a Ladybug, la heroína de París

Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, la chica detallo cada imagen. Notando como en algunas sonreía, en otras luchaba o simplemente saludaba, e incluso había algunas donde posaba, pero siempre había algo que no cambiaba, en todas, sin excepción... Ladybug nunca dejaba de lucir hermosa y perfecta.

Poco a poco sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras dejaba caer la toalla y se miraba ahora a ella misma en el espejo, comparando su imagen con aquella chica tan hermosa y poderosa que no solo tenia el amor de Adrien, sino también el de todos los ciudadanos de París.

Un repentino ardor comenzó a nacer en el pecho de la rubia, un ardor que paulatinamente comenzó a quemar todo su cuerpo. Con manos temblorosas, vacilante de sus propias acciones, Chloe comenzó a tocar su rostro, incapaz de reprimir las lagrimas que se deslizaban como lava ardiendo a través de sus mejilla.

"No soy tan hermosa como ella" pensó ahora bajando con agónica lentitud hasta su abdomen, sintiendo como su tacto le quemaba. Mirando sus brazos flácidos, sus pechos caídos y su estomago hinchado y grotescamente protuberante. Con la respiración agitada, Chloe pellizco su estomago y rápidamente le dieron arcadas.

Sin poder contenerse la rubia corrió rápidamente al inodoro y abriendo la tapa, comenzó a vomitar, apretando los puños con frustracion, probando aquel asqueroso sabor en su boca que tanto la perseguía sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

"Adrien, yo... Te amo"

El vomito finalmente se detuvo y Chloe comenzó a golpear el suelo con las manos mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Luego intento ahogar el llanto histérico que tenia mientras una de sus manos limpiaba su boca y la otra bajaba la cadena. Borrando las pruebas de su problema. Recordando como había iniciado esa tortura, seis meses atrás...

"Chloe... Yo te quiero mucho, pero estoy enamorado de alguien mas"

Y tras aquella declaración de Adrien, el mundo de la rubia se había derrumbado. Así que lejos de hacer un escándalo, tal como se hubiese esperado de ella, la chica simplemente había asentido con una sonrisa forzada y los ojos cristalinos. Sintiéndose destrozada y con un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de articular cualquier palabra pero de igual forma, intentando darse la fuerza necesaria para fingir que se encontraba bien.

Dando media vuelta y marchándose.

Porque ella realmente amaba a Adrien, lo amaba con todo el corazon a pesar de que muchos fueran incapaces de creer que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Porque la siempre odiosa "niña rica y presumida" que solía ser con todos, se esfumaba junto al rubio y no quería ni podía ser grosera o hiriente con el, mucho menos si recordaba todos los hermosos momentos que habían vivido juntos de niños.

Adrien siempre había sido su ángel, su amigo, su apoyo incondicional a pesar de todo... Con el había tenido los momentos mas felices de su infancia y ahora, los mas tristes de su adolescencia. Porque aquel día no solo su corazon se había quebrado en diminutos pedazos, también su ego se había pulverizado.

Porque el maldito destino no había tenido ninguna consideración en hacerle saber que la chica que había ganado el amor de su amigo de la infancia no era otra mas que Ladybug, aquella heroína que incluso ella admiraba. Alguien tan perfecta que no se sentía capaz de superar.

-¡Soy horrible! -chillo recostándose en el suelo, dando mas golpes furiosos al suelo e ignorando el dolor que se estaba provocando -¡Estoy gorda, soy una inútil, nadie me ama! -continuo retorciéndose con impotencia. Tomando la toalla tirada junto a ella y aferrando sus manos a las esquinas mientras tiraba con fuerza, como si quisiera destrozarla -No soy nada... -murmuro hundiéndose en su dolor -Para nadie... -ahogándose en su miseria -Mucho menos para Adrien.

Porque aquello era lo que realmente sentía, esa era su cruel verdad. Porque no importaba cuantos días saliera a la calle usando sus mejores prendas, perfumes y accesorios, ella no se sentía hermosa ni era feliz... Ya no. Toda su vida se había obligado a si misma a tragarse su dolor y fingir una sonrisa arrogante, una sonrisa llena de confianza que solo existía en su apariencia... pero ahora, cada vez era mas difícil mentir.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y asustada Chloe busco al responsable. Temiendo que se tratara de su padre y rogando que tampoco fuese su mayordomo, quien era consiente de que ya sabia sobre su situación pero por fortuna, poco opinaba al respecto.

Sin embargo, las cosas eran mucho peor para ella.

-¡Chloe! -grito Adrien alarmado.

Observando con horror los huesos prominentes de su columna, las vertebras que comenzaban a adherirse a su espalda, las costillas que ahora sobresalían un poco de su esternón. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al descubrir también la palidez mortuoria de su piel.

Al verla tan desprotegida, Adrien no dudo en correr hasta ella y tirándose al suelo, la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. Desesperado, con los ojos llorosos y el corazon oprimido mientras latía acelerado.

-Adrien... -murmuro ella, perdida en lo mas interno de su mente.

-¿Desde cuando? -la interrumpió el, con la voz quebrada -¿Desde cuando pasa esto, Chloe?

La chica termino con el abrazo y se alejo un poco. Asustada por sus preguntas.

-No... No se de que hablas, aquí no pasa nada -respondió ella, haciendo una mueca falsa de burla y riendo, vacía, melancólica.

-Chloe, no te atrevas a decir que no... Te vi, te veo...

Ante sus palabras, ella cerro los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor. Intentando cubrirse desesperada con la toalla, avergonzada de que su amigo la viese de aquella forma. Temerosa de que su gordura le causara tanto asco y repulsión que ya no quisiera ser su amigo.

-Vete, Adrien -pidió tratando de sonar molesta.

-Pero...

-¡No tenias que venir, no tenias por que entrar! ¡Vete, por favor!

-¡No Chloe, no me iré! ¡No pienso dejarte así! -apuro a decir atrapando las muñecas de la rubia para atraerla a su pecho de manera protectora. Observando por primera vez las fotografías que tapizaban varias zonas de la pared, acariciando sus largos cabellos dorados con infinita ternura. Porque ella lo necesitaba, y el también sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

-No se que ideas te estas haciendo en la cabeza, pero yo estoy bien. Me siento perfectamente bien -insistió ella, reprimiendo las ganas que sentía de volver a llorar como si estuviese loca.

Adrien negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Mentira, tu no estas bien, tu estas enferma... Tu necesitas ayuda -susurro con voz dulce, como si le estuviese hablando a un pequeño niño perdido en medio de la calle. Tratando de tranquilizarla y hacerle entender la gravedad del asunto.

-No, no es así... -respondió ella negando con la cabeza briosamente.

-Por favor, soy tu amigo... Te quiero y me duele verte así, déjame ayudarte... Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo... Solo confía en mi -rogó angustiado. Haciéndola temblar al recordar aquellas mismas palabras dichas por el mismo hace muchos años atrás, el día que su madre la había abandonado.

"Soy tu amigo..."

"Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo... Solo confía en mi "

"Te quiero"

Dejando caer todo su peso en el cuerpo de Adrien, Chloe comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente. Correspondiendo a su abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

-Ya no puedo mas, Adrien... Ya no lo soporto, esto me esta matando... -confeso mientras sentía como las imágenes que su mente creaba se desvanecían poco a poco y volvía a la realidad.

-Tranquila, te juro que no te voy a abandonar. Vas a salir de esto, vas a volver a estar bien.

Ella sonrio con marcada tristeza.

-No Adrien... -susurro contra su pecho. Con la voz ahogada por el agua salada de sus propias lagrimas que se encontraban en sus mejillas y gran parte de sus labios -Yo nunca he sido feliz, nunca he estado bien... ¿Por que no puedo ser feliz? ¿Por que todos los que amo me abandonan? ¿Por que nunca soy suficiente para nadie? -añadió aferrando con desesperación sus manos a la camisa del chico.

-Te equivocas... -dijo el, tragando pesadamente antes de continuar -Si puedes ser feliz, tu eres una chica muy valiosa y nadie va a abandonarte... Yo no voy a abandonarte -concluyo sonriendo mientras la tomaba del rostro e intentaba secarle sus lagrimas con los pulgares -Solo prométeme, que vas a dejarme ayudarte.

Ella sonrio levemente.

-¿Porque siempre eres tan bueno?

-Porque te quiero, eres mi amiga.

-Lo se -asintió -Soy tu amiga.

-Estarás bien, esta enfermedad tiene cura. Existen tratamientos que...

-No van a servir conmigo.

-Si lo harán, hay mucha gente que...

-Yo no soy ellos.

-Pero...

-Tal vez ellos hayan mejorado pero eso no significa que yo sea capaz -la frustracion era mas que notoria en sus palabras.

-Eres capaz, se que puedes hacerlo... Se que vas a hacerlo -respondió Adrien, dedicándole una dulce y alentadora sonrisa que logro estremecerla -Juntos lo haremos -concluyo mostrandole su meñique.

Chloe lo miro durante unos segundos y después, un poco nerviosa entrelazo su meñique en el de Adrien. Sellando así una promesa que no estaba segura de poder cumplir, pero que realmente esperaba lograr.

Horas mas tarde, el mayordomo entro a la habitación de Chloe cargando una hermosa bandeja de plata, la cual sostenía un vaso de cristal con agua y un tazón de fruta.

-¡Aishh, olvídalo Jean! ¡Quiero que te lleves eso de inmediato, no tengo nada de hambre ni ganas de verte a la cara! ¡Eres un traidor! -grito la rubia furiosa, recostada sobre la cama. Sabiendo que si Adrien había ido a verla era por culpa de aquel hombre, quien seguramente había optado por llamarle, contarle la situación y pedirle ayuda.

¡Solo daba gracias de que no hubiese preferido avisar a su padre!

Ella odiaba que le tuvieran lastima, prefería recibir cualquier sentimiento menos ese... Y su padre, seguramente era lo único que podría sentir por ella al enterarse de esa vergüenza.

-Muchas gracias, yo me encargo -dijo Adrien amablemente, recibiendo el objeto y sonriendo antes de volver a sentarse sobre la cama donde se encontraba la chica en pijama y tapada hasta la cintura.

El mayordomo por su parte dio media vuelta y salio, con el rostro inexpresivo pero sintiéndose genuinamente aliviado y feliz por el apoyo que el joven Agreste le demostraba a la señorita. Pues el había llegado a quererla como si fuese su propia hija, incluso cuando sabia que para ella el solo era un empleado mas.

Aquellos días habían sido un verdadero martirio, por un lado verla sufrir sin sentirse con el derecho ni la capacidad de ayudarla y por el otro, callarse al imaginar cuanto podría odiarlo ella. Pero todo tenia un limite, y ese día el había decidido que prefería ser odiado a que las cosas continuaran igual.

No estaba dispuesto a verla marchitarse sin hacer nada.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación Adrien intentaba darle de comer en la boca a su amiga de la infancia, quien mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y hacia un marcado puchero.

-Vamos, Chloe... Abre la boca.

-¡Pero Adrikins, ya te dije que no tengo hambre!

Adrien la miro seriamente.

-Prometiste que me dejarías ayudarte.

-¿Yo hice eso? -pregunto con falsa inocencia. Pretendiendo no recordar aquello, aun cuando había ocurrido el mismo día.

Adrien sonrio levemente. Ya acostumbrado a esa actitud.

-Cuando era pequeño o me enfermaba, mi madre solía darme de comer como si fuese un bebe -comento el rubio con melancolía -Siempre funcionaba, así que... Di: "¡Ahhhhh!" -añadió de nuevo animado, moviendo el tenedor con la pieza de fruta de la misma forma que se movería un avión en el aire.

Chloe lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y rápidamente se sonrojo, pensando que en otros momentos habría aceptado gustosa ¡Dios, aquello la habría emocionado hasta casi darle un ataque cardíaco! Pero ahora, después de que su amor fuera rechazado... Sus acciones le provocaban un sentimiento agridulce.

De igual forma, termino accediendo y abrió la boca. Comiendo poco a poco todo el contenido del tazón, algo relativamente fácil pues sabia que el verdadero problema vendría una vez terminara y sintiera la necesidad de vomitar aquello.

-Muy bien, este es el ultimo -anuncio Adrien sonriendo, acercando el tenedor a los labios de Chloe, quien ya sin protestar abrió la boca y lo comió -Excelente, ¿Lo ves? Si se puede -comento dejando el tenedor en el tazón y tomando la servilleta para limpiarle la boca.

Chloe lo miro enternecida y se dejo hacer, preguntándose ¿Como no enamorarse de el? Esa paciencia, esa bondad, esa dulzura... Ni siquiera sabia como había logrado salir de su casa, arriesgándose a tener problemas y violando la vigilancia de su padre.

-¿Quieres un poco? -pregunto el, ofreciéndole el vaso. Ella lo tomo y le dio un par de tragos, pequeños, casi tímidos -Bien, ahora... Te prometo buscar un especialista para que, de ser posible, mañana mismo vayamos.

-¿Un especialista?

El chico asintió.

-Necesitas ayuda de un profesional y de un terapeuta licenciado.

-El único apoyo que necesito es el tuyo.

-No Chloe, la bulimia es un desorden alimenticio serio que requiere de tratamiento y consejos que puedan darte apoyo en un ambiente nutritivo.

Ella le sonrio con dulzura.

-Adrien, yo... -sus palabras murieron en la garganta, sintiéndose abrumada por la intensidad de sus emociones -Gracias, de verdad... Muchas gracias.

Adrien asintió y le acaricio la mejilla, estremeciéndola por el cálido contacto.

-Gracias a ti, por dejarme ayudarte -respondió.

Chloe había sido su primera y única amiga cuando era niño, e incluso durante los principios de su adolescencia... Ella había sido siempre una persona importante para el y eso jamas cambiaría, ese puesto nadie podría quitárselo jamas. Tal vez no siempre estaba de acuerdo con ella y su actitud, tal vez no siempre la entendía pero en el fondo, sabia que ella no era tan mala como quería aparentar.

Ella era una gran chica que actuaba de manera incorrecta gracias a las malas experiencias que había vivido en el pasado. El lo sabia, lo había aprendido con el pasar de los años.

.

Durante los siguientes días, Adrien comenzó a frecuentar mucho el hotel donde vivía Chloe . Siempre procuraba cuidarla y estar al pendiente de su situación. Incluso en mas de una ocasión la había seguido hasta el baño de la escuela después de verla comer junto a Sabrina, evitándole entrar hasta que pasara el tiempo necesario. Frustrando sus planes de vomitar y exaltandola tanto que en mas de una ocasión había terminado gritándole o llorando, haciendo uno de sus conocidos berrinches.

Claro, todo sin decir cualquier cosa que pudiese exponer su problema.

También Adrien había puesto mucho empeño en asegurarse de que comiera correctamente pero sin exagerar y juntos, habían comenzado a asistir a una terapia en secreto.

Sin embargo, no siempre podía cuidarla... Y Chloe lo sabia. Motivo por el cual continuaba tomando diversos laxantes y enemas, los ayunos habían desaparecido pero el exceso de ejercicio continuaba presente. ¿Y los antidepresivos que le habían recetado? Desgraciadamente, a veces los tomaba gracias a la vigilancia del rubio y su mayordomo. El fiel cómplice de Adrien.

Lo mismo ocurría con la comida nutritiva y saludable que solo conseguía alterarla mucho mas. Extrañaba sus chocolates o los pequeños pasteles que le pedía a su mayordomo durante las noches.

Pero tarde o temprano, todos los secretos salían a la luz, y los suyos no eran la excepción.

Desesperada Chloe terminaba de comer un paquete de chocolates, y una vez terminado el ultimo tomo la caja y la guardo en su bolso de la escuela, convencida de que lograría tirarlos sin que Adrien lo notara. Luego corrió al baño y a penas abrió la puerta se encontró con el rubio.

-¿Adrikins? ¿Que... Que haces aquí? -pregunto nerviosa.

Molesto el chico que en esos momentos se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se acerco a ella y después saco de su pantalón una pequeña caja doblada de laxantes ya vacía. Chloe palideció. ¿Como diablos lo había obtenido? ¡No tenia ningún sentido!

-Me engañaste -dijo el, con voz seca.

-Adrien, eso no es mio... Eso es...

-¡No Chloe, basta! ¡No mas mentiras! ¡Dijiste que me dejarías ayudarte! -grito alterado.

-¡Eso hago!

-¡Dijiste que lo intentarías!

-¡Y lo intento!

-¡No, no lo intentas!

Chloe sintió sus ojos humedecerse y tratando ser fuerte, levanto el mentón orgullosa.

-Entonces, deja de molestarte y déjame en paz ¿Quieres? -dijo con voz arrogante. Adrien la miro empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-¡No Chloe, no quiero! ¡No voy a hacer eso!

-¿Y que quieres? -grito alterada.

-¡Quiero que seas sincera conmigo!

-¿Sincera? ¡De acuerdo, perfecto! ¡Lo seré! -exclamo con ironía -¡No voy a mejorar, no voy a curarme! ¿Y sabes por que? ¡Por que no tiene sentido hacerlo! -comenzó a decir mientra su voz se quebraba en un llanto desgarrador que la hizo salir del baño y sentarse sobre uno de los sofás -No tiene sentido, no puedo hacerlo... -murmuro abrazándose a si misma con desesperación.

Adrien rápidamente tomo asiento junto a ella.

-Chloe, si puedes... Entiéndelo, por favor... Muchas personas...

-Yo soy diferente, Adrien. Esas personas que logran salir adelante tienen una motivación, un propósito, una persona... Algo, alguien. Yo no tengo nada -explico sintiendo un nudo en la garganta - Mi padre no me necesita, mi madre se fue, Jean estaría mucho mejor sin mi, tu tampoco me necesitas, ni Sabrina y en la escuela...

-Tu padre te adora, tu madre fue una tonta por marcharse, Jean te quiere con todo el corazon al igual que Sabrina, y yo... -la interrumpió Adrien, tratando de mantener el control para no gritar por la furia que sentía ante sus palabras y la situación -Yo también te quiero, Chloe... Y no quiero perderte. Eres importante para mi, para todos... Eres como mi hermana.

Ella dejo de llorar para mirarlo con la boca abierta, sorprendida por todas aquellas afirmaciones. Ella todavía lo amaba... y ahora se daba cuenta de que el también. No de la misma forma que ella, pero si lo suficiente como para luchar por defender su vida.

-¿De verdad?

El asintió rápidamente.

-De verdad, así que tienes muchas motivaciones... Muchos propósitos y muchas personas por quien luchar... Y no pienso dejar que tires tu vida y tu salud a la basura, porque si tu te niegas a darte fuerza a ti misma, yo te daré la mía. Si te rindes... Aquí estoy yo, para obligarte a salir adelante. ¿Entiendes? No estas sola.

-si, entendido -susurro sonriendo paulatinamente. Esta vez, completamente segura de poder lograrlo, de tener una oportunidad para ser feliz -Te quiero, Adrien.

-Y yo a ti, Chloe... Te quiero mucho.

Dicho eso, ambos jóvenes se abrazaron.

Porque tal vez ella no era la chica que Adrien amaba como mujer... Pero si como hermana. Y por muy extraño que sonara, ver la intensidad de sus sentimientos y la preocupación de sus ojos, lograba que aquellas manos invisibles que la estrangulaban cada vez que se encontraba a su lado dejaran de asfixiarla.

Porque el tenia razón, ella tenia muchas motivaciones, muchos propósitos y muchas personas por quien salir de aquel pozo en el que había caído y donde cada vez le era mas difícil estar. Por que sus palabras sin importar que fueran dichas con seriedad o desesperación, en un grito o un murmullo, en una orden o un ruego... Causaban el mismo efecto. Eran el impulso que necesitaba para entender que la vida no se terminaba, para hacer que por voluntad propia deseara salir adelante y esforzarse, aferrarse a la vida.

Porque el siempre había sido su ángel, su amigo, su apoyo incondicional a pesar de todo... Porque ahora, amaba mucho mas a Adrien... Pero esta vez de la manera correcta, esta vez como un hermano.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #Friendzone. (Creado por ParisCDH)**

 **Bueno, según yo... En esta historia "La friendzone" es un tema elemental puesto que eso fue la "gota que derramo el vaso" para Chloe, no se si falle miserablemente con esta idea pero realmente espero que no :"v**

 **Hablando un poco sobre la historia, esta idea fue la primera que se me vino a la mente al escuchar la palabra "Friendzone" ¿Por que? ¡Ni idea, no lo se! Pero me encanto escribirla** **y espero que nadie quiera matarme por ello :(**

 **Ojala que les guste al menos un poquito, y si no que por lo menos los entretenga un rato ;)**

 **PD: ¡Disfruten el estreno del nuevo capitulo! n.n Yo estoy muy emocionada, ya espero ver como recibe Alya su Miraculous *w***

 **¡Le mando un saludo a mi hermosa Kitty: AnyNaradeNoir y a mi bella hermanita gemela menor perdida y reencontrada en Wattpad: Jeni_Morita1303! :D**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
